


"Me, scared?" - Alternate Bad Ending

by Xhaira



Series: Fictober 2019 [32]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: When the WoL doesn't succeed.
Relationships: Scions of the Seventh Dawn & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Series: Fictober 2019 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500860
Kudos: 12





	"Me, scared?" - Alternate Bad Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the bad ending. I will never actually kill off my WoL but here's what happens if he did lose.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Xhaira and his companions watched as Emet-Selch disappeared into the daemonic flames behind the large double doors in Amaurot, waiting for them — for Xhaira — to pass through and understand what they were truly up against. 

He hesitated for a moment, unsure if he should go alone to spare his mate and friends, or if he should lean on them for aid. Not like they would give him much of a choice in the end.

“Xhaira?” Thancred called to him. “We are ready whenever you are. Just say the word.” The rest of the Scions nodded in agreement, ready to follow at a moment’s notice. Still, he hesitated. 

Aurion stepped forward. “It’s alright, sugar. We’re with you.” His gaze softened. “And don’t worry, I think we’re all a little bit scared of what’s to come.” 

Xhaira smirked. “Me, scared?” He turned and looked at the other Scions, some of his dearest friends, and let out a humbling laugh. “You’re right. I’m absolutely terrified. But I have all of you at my back, so let’s go get back The Exarch and take down an Ascian!”

They all nodded, Aurion smiling with pride as his soulmate stared into the flaming entrance to Emet-Selch’s challenge. They set forward as one.

* * *

Hades couldn’t help but pity the creature before him. The great and unbreakable Warrior of Light, finally broken. He didn’t bother to attack or interfere as the mortals struggled to keep Xhaira from being taken over by the Light, but Hades knew that it was a futile effort. The combined toll of their arduous battle and the uncontainable Light was too much for the Miqo’te to bear. Whether he succumbed to his wounds first or became a mindless sin-eater, it did not matter. The Eighth Umbral Calamity was no longer delayed. 

Hades thought briefly of ending the suffering of the one who’d sparked a meager seed of hope in him; the one who gave the mortals another small chance of being worthy of walking the realms. Instead, in the end, he fell back into the shade.

* * *

Aurion watched through endless tears as Ryne’s efforts to hold back the Light were fruitless. Still, she kept trying, Alisae and Alphinaud pushing their own aether to her in an effort to keep the process going. Y’shtola and Urianger stood aside, quiet but no less agonized by Xhaira’s state. The look on both of their faces was enough for Aurion to understand that he wasn’t the only one who saw Xhaira’s aether and knew there was nothing to be done. 

His chest burned, both Xhaira’s agony and his own enough to make his body feel as if it was being torn asunder and set to flames. He was kneeling next to his soulmate, gently brushing his fingers through his hair. Puddles of liquid light poured out of every orifice on Xhaira’s head, pooling on the ground below him. The blood that had been dripping from the wound in his chest had stopped, the change that would soon take over clotting the area. 

Ryne and the twins continued their attempts at aiding his soulmate, but Aurion knew that it was over. The best he could do was keep his promise. His eyes itched and burned as he turned to look at the three who refused to give up. “Stop.” His voice was hoarse, but he got their attention. 

“Stop?!” Alisae practically screamed at him through her tears and exhaustion. “We musn’t stop! He’ll die! Why would you even-” A growl of frustration and hurt passed her lips. “Why are you giving up on him?”

Ryne and Alphinaud were silent, but it was obvious that his declaration had confused and terrified them as well. Before Alisae could continue, Urianger, Y’shtola, and Thancred pulled them back. All three of them protested, trying to get back to the fallen warrior. 

Aurion pulled Xhaira away from them, half carrying his mate a few paces back. He ignored their questions and shouts, cradling Xhaira’s head as he sat on the ground and pulled him into his lap. The movement jarred Xhaira, and he made an awful and heartbreaking noise. 

“Shhh sugar. I want you to rest now.” More tears blinded Aurion and he blinked them away, letting them fall freely. Taking a deep breath, he looked into Xhaira’s face. “Thancred.”

There was no hesitation, and the others had no time to react. Thancred’s gunblade pierced Xhaira’s already weak armor, going through his heart and out of his back. The pained screams of his comrades were nothing compared to the advancing emptiness in his body, soul, and heart. As Thancred pull his gunblade from Xhaira’s chest, Aurion noticed the teardrops that fell, and felt remorse for the weight he’d put on the Hyur. 

Xhaira looked up at Aurion, having reached a brief moment of clarity. “Au-...Auri…”

And then he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise that I absolutely love Thancred but he's also the most logical and loyal of The Scions, imo. While he has his moments, I find that he's the easiest to connect with. I appreciate his character post-ARR, and he is by far my favorite Scion. So I don't mean to give him the terrible role of killing Xhaira, but I don't trust anyone else with that responsibility. 
> 
> Anyway, sorry about my Thancred blob here. I just love him but also feel Very Bad for making him kill my WoL.


End file.
